Viaje al futuro
by milly loca
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando por un hechizo de Inglaterra algunos países viajan al futuro? y mejor aun ¿algunos descubren que tienen hijos con quien menos penaban?, Entren a averiguarlo
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno estaba leyendo un fic de este tipo y mas aparte me gusta la temática de viajes en el tiempo, por lo que espero que les guste este fic.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en este fic no me pertenecen solo los algunos y los hijos de las naciones nwn**

* * *

 ** _Prologo._**

¿Que pasa cuando por un hechizo de Inglaterra algunas naciones terminan viajando al futuro? Y lo mejor, se enteran que tienen hijos con quienes menos esperaban.

Las naciones que viajan al futuro:

-Italia.

-Alemania.

-Macao.

-Mónaco.

-Inglaterra.

-Francia.

-Japón.

-México del Norte.

-China

-Rusia

-Portugal.

-Polonia.

-Corea

-Bielorrusia.

-Ucrania.

-Rumanía.

-Hungria

-Prusia.

Hijos del futuro:

-Felix Braginsky Lukasiewickz (Hijo de Polonia y Rusia)

-Anna Im soo Arlovskaya (Hija de Corea y Bielorrusia)

-Demyan Lupei Braginsky (Hijo de Ucrania y Rumanía)

-Frederick Hedervary Bielshmith (Hijo de Prusia y Hungría)

-Elizama Da Silva Wang (Hija de Portugal y China)

-Diana Bonnefoy Kirkland (Hija de Inglaterra y Francia)

-Saori y Alejandro Honda Fernandez (Hijos gemelos de Japón y México del Norte)

-Greta Bielshmith Vargas (Hija de Alemania e Italia)

-Cristopher Wang Bonnefoy (Hijo de Macao y Mónaco)


	2. Chapter 2: Cap1: El Viaje en el tiempo

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo de este loco fic que nació después de leer un fic y ver las tres películas de Volver al futuro XD, espero que les guste nwn**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen solo algunos cuantos y los hijos de las naciones X3**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1._**

 ** _El Viaje en el Tiempo._**

Estaban como siempre en una desastrosa junta mundial, y digo desastrosa por que lo era, todos estaban en su propio rollo y no prestaban atención al tema a tratar, Estados Unidos estaba diciendo y gritando idiotez y media, China estaba corriendo de un lado a otro esquivando al ruso gigante que la perseguía tratando de que "fuera uno con Rusia", mientras que Portugal iba corriendo detrás de ellos con una silla en las manos y con celos mal disimulados, Japón estaba diciendo estar de acuerdo con todo lo que Emily decía, Suiza regañando a Kiku por no exponer su punto de vista, México del Norte defendiendo al japones, Bielorrusia y Corea estaban hablando tranquilamente de sus hermanos, Ucrania estaba intentado que Rusia dejara en paz a China para que Portugal no lo matara, Rumanía junto a Prusia molestando a Hungría y Austria, el húngaro tratando de no matar al rumano y gritándole de cosas en su lengua madre a la prusiana, ya saben lo de siempre.

Y Alemania como siempre estaba a punto de estallar ya que cierta personita que estaba a su lado no dejaba de hablar cosas, según el, sin sentido alguno.

Al parecer la única excepciona de comportamiento era Macau que estaba sentidito como niño bueno en donde Mami China y Papi Portugal lo dejaron, viendo todo lo que ocurría en ese manicomio que hacían llamar "Sala de reuniones".

-¡Déjame en paz Aru!-Grito la pobre china mientras seguía corriendo todo lo que las piernas le daban.

-¡Pero quiero que seas uno con Rusia!-Le contesto Ivan con una sonrisa risueña en su cara.

-¡Rusia deja en paz a la madre de mi hijo!-Le grito el portugués al ruso, con sus celos poco sutiles.

Ucrania estaba a punto de llorar porque presentía que su hermano menor estaba a punto de morir.

Macau miro a otro lado y vio a cierta inglesa y cierto francés discutiendo como era costumbre, aun no entendía como era posible que se trataran mal y se molestaran si era obvio que ambos se querían.

-¡Ya déjame en paz rana pervertida!-Le grito molesta la inglesa al francés.

-Oh vamos Mon cherrie, ¿no quieres ir conmigo a mi casa a pasear? te puedo mostrar mi torre Effel-Le dijo con una sonrisa un poco pervertida y abrazándola por la cintura.

La rubia solo se sonrojo mas que un tomate y sin mas aparto el brazo de Francia de ella.

-¡Te voy a matar maldito degenerado!-Grito irritada mientras correteaba al francés por toda la sala con su escoba en mano.

Francia por mientras se reía un poco por su pequeña ocurrencia.

Shun decidió dirigir su miraba a otra parte para ver que mas hacían los demás países, notando que Alemania estaba próximo a perder la paciencia, pero para no tener que ver como el pobre alemán perdía la cabeza movió su cabeza y vio a Mónaco hablando con Taiwan y a otros mas hablando, durmiendo o peleando.

Cuando iba a pasar lo inevitable Inglaterra se adelanto.

-¡Ya me tienes harta!-Grito furiosa la inglesa mientras sacaba su varita mágica.

-Hay por favor Inglaterra, todo el mundo sabe que tu magia no sirve-Se burlo el francés y Prusia se le unió un rato después.

-¡Ahora veras que si sirve pedazo de bestia!-Apunto a Francia y a Prusia que se seguían riendo.

Lanzo su hechizo pero le falto puntería o mejor dicho Emily la empujo y el hechizo reboto por todos lados mientras una bola de locos corría y hacia volteretas para esquivar el rayo que finalmente termino cayendo en un espejo, mientras de este se empezaba a abrir una especie de portal y una corriente arrastraba a todos hacían el.

-¡Todo el mundo sujetese de algo!-Grito Alemania mientras se sujetaba de una de las columnas de la sala, los demás imitaron su ejemplo.

-¡Alemania, no aguanto mas!-Grito la pobre de Italia mientras de a poco se iba soltando.

-¡No te sueltes!-Le grito pero fue demasiado tarde la pobre italiana se soltó.

Pero antes de que fuera llevada Alemania logro tomarla de la mano, malo que la mano con la que se sujetaba de la columna no aguanto mas y se los dos se fueron juntos.

-¡Alemania-san, Italia-San!-Grito Japón preocupado por sus amigos.

Y después de Alemania e Italia, le siguió japón, de el México del Norte, de ella le siguió Bielorrusia de ella le siguió Corea, de Corea fue China, de China, Portugal, de Portugal fue Ucrania, de ella fue Rusia, de el le siguió Hungría, de Hungría fue Rumanía, de este le siguió Inglaterra, después de ella fue Macau, de Macau fue Polonia, de ella le siguió Mónaco, después de ella fue Francia, y por ultimo después de Francia fue arrastrada Prusia al portal, cuando ya tenia a todos este se cerro.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que los hermanos de Inglaterra rompieron el silencio.

-¡Santa madre de todo lo que es bueno, Escocia nos va a matar!-Gritaron los gemelos Irlanda y Gales preocupados.

Sabian que perder a la niña les iba a costar caro, mientras Romano estaba vuelto loco por su hermana, y Seychelles no era la excepción, en resumidas cuentas todos hacían escándalo por sus amigos perdidos.

 ** _Mientras en otra parte._**

Las naciones iban cayendo en un espacio abierto mientras gritaban como locos, el primero en aterrizar fue Alemania, cuando se iba a parar, algo le cayo encima y ese algo era Italia, y así le siguieron cayendo cuerpos encima, unos encima de otros cuando ya se disponían a levantarse un cuerpo mas cayo sentado encima de Francia, ese ultimo cuerpo fue el de Prusia, la cual estaba sentada cómodamente en la pila de cuerpos debajo de ella y miraba a todos lados intentando orientarse.

-¿Donde estamos?-Pregunto a la nada.

-¡Prusia!-Gritaron todos debajo de ella.

-¡¿Que?!-Les respondió del mismo modo.

-¡Osea ¿serias tan amable de quitar tu gordo trasero de encima?!-Pregunto en modo sarcástico la polaca que estaba encima de Macau y debajo de Mónaco.

-Oh claro-Dijo mientras se quitaba-¡Y no estoy gorda! esa es Emily.

Una vez ya todos levantados y mas o menos limpios se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un bosque y había nieve en todas partes.

-Lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿en donde diablos estamos?-Volvió a repetir la prusiana.

Nadie supo que responder, fue ahí donde decidieron caminar un poco pero sin separarse del grupo que habían formado, miraban a todas partes esperando orientarse o reconocer algo que les dijera donde se encontraban, pero al parecer nada les era familiar.

Fue en eso que escucharon algo, era la risa de un niño.

-¿Que hace un niño jugando solo en un bosque?-Pregunto confundido Macau.

Todos decidieron seguir el sonido de la risa y llegaron a un lugar despejado en donde había una casa sencilla y fuera había un niño de unos 10 años jugando con un pony fuera de la casa.

-¿Quien en su sano juicio vive en un bosque con su familia?-Pregunto Rumanía.

En eso el niño volteo y los vio, sonrió al reconocer a dos figuras de entre el grupo de naciones que lo miraba sin decir nada.

-¡Madre, Padre volvieron de la reunión mundial!-Exclamo alegre mientras corría y abrazaba a Polonia.

Las naciones que se quedaron con caras de WTF al ver como ese niño se abrazaba fuertemente a la polaca como si su vida dependiera de ello, Rusia solo se rió en la cara de Polonia la cual lo volteo a ver con cara de querer matarlo.

-¡Calla en este momento narizotas!-Le grito irritada, no por el abrazo del niño si no porque el ruso se burlaba de ella.

-¿Quien fue el suicida que se caso contigo?-Pregunto el ruso la polaca lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Padre!-Ahora el niño salto a los brazos de Rusia y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Todos se quedaron aun mas sorprendidos y mas Ucrania y Bielorrusia, no pensaban que su hermano y la polaca fueran a terminar juntos.

-¡¿Me case contigo?!-Gritaron al unisono mientras se apuntaba con el dedo con cara de no creer lo que ese niño que por cierto era el vivo retrato de Rusia les decía.

Los demás ahora tenían la respuesta a una de sus múltiples, habían viajado al futuro.


	3. Chapter 3: Cap 2: ¡¿Me case contigo!

**Antes que nada, quiero mandarle un saludo a XJapan que da su apoyo a este fic.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenece, solo algunos OC y los hijos de las naciones.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2._**

 ** _¡¿Me case contigo?!_**

En ese momento miraban la escena mas absurda que pudiera haber en sus inmortales vidas, Polonia estaba golpeando a Rusia con una pala mientras le gritaba improperios en polaco, por instinto Ucrania le tapaba los oídos a su futuro sobrino, mientras que ella y Bielorrusia trataban de entender lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Una vez que lograron tranquilizar a la pobre polaca el niño se acerco a ellos una vez mas.

-Madre, ¿porque golpeaste a padre, hizo algo malo?-Pregunto de forma inocente, luego noto algo mas-¿Y donde esta mi hermanito, ya lo tuviste?

La cara de todos volvió a ponerse pálida y mas la de la pareja implicada.

-¡Ahora si lo mato!-Grito mas que furiosa Polonia agarrando otra vez la pala.

Pero antes de que pudiera matar a Rusia se escucho como llego alguien, eran dos voces que todos conocían muy bien.

-¡Felix, ¿donde esta mi pequeño ángel de nieve?!-Pregunto una voz femenina.

El niño corrió dentro de la casa, los demás lo siguieron también.

-¡Madre, mira hay una mujer idéntica a ti pero mas joven!-Exclamo el niño con una sonrisa como las que hacia Ivan.

-Que buena imaginación Felix-Le sonrió Rusia del futuro mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-No es mi imaginación, de verdad hay gente idéntica a mis tíos en el patio-Dijo el niño haciendo un puchero.

La Polonia y el Rusia del futuro se voltearon a ver y luego a su hijo, su pequeño nunca mentía, por lo que decidieron ir a ver si lo que decía su hijo era la verdad, cuando vieron por la puerta que daba al patio vieron que efectivamente, había dos personas idénticos a ellos y otros mas que se parecían a sus amigos.

-Chicos tenemos compañía-Susurro Corea mientras se ponía un poco nervioso ya que el Rusia del futuro era aun mas alto que el de su tiempo.

Todos miraron como se acercaban los "yo" futuros de Polonia y Rusia junto a su pequeño hijo, y también la pareja noto algo en la polaca del futuro, esta tenia una pansita de unos 6 meses.

-Me quiero morir-Se lamento la polaca del pasado algo decaída.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente de sus "yo" del pasado, ambas naciones del futuro se sorprendieron, de verdad eran ellos en el pasado.

-Vaya sorpresa-Comento calmado el Ivan del futuro rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno antes de que mi "yo" del pasado asesine a su futuro esposo pasemos todos o nos vamos a enfermar-Dijo la Felka del futuro.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella y entraron a la casa, el interior era de lo mas sencillo solo había lo esencial, había una pequeña sala, una cocina, comedor, y tres cuartos, era obvio que el tercer cuarto era para el nuevo integrante de esa familia.

Todos se sentaron en el comedor para hablar sobre el tema, pero antes las naciones del futuro enviaron a su hijo a su cuarto ya que iban a hablar "cosas de adultos".

-Bien primero que nada, ¿como fue que me case con el?-Pregunto curiosa la polaca del pasado.

-Bueno esa es una historia muy dramática-Dijo la Felka del futuro.

-Si verán estábamos en una reunión y... -Se quedo callado un momento-Sera mejor que lo averigüen por si solos.

La Felka del pasado y el Ivan del pasado solo asintieron, tenían entendido que nadie debía saber mucho de su futuro, por lo que se conformaron con saber que estaban unidos en matrimonio y que iban a tener dos hijos.

Pero había alguien que no estaba muy feliz con esa unión y esa era Bielorrusia.

-Yo exijo saberlo-Declaro con tono de voz frió y dando un golpe en la mesa.

-Bielorrusia, se que no te agrada ahora, pero te terminaras acostumbrando que a Polonia sea parte de nuestra familia-Dijo el Ivan del futuro-Ademas, tu llevas una vida feliz con tu actual esposo-Le sonrió a su hermana del pasado.

Eso capto la atención de todos y en especial de Bielorrusia.

-¿Con quien me case?-Pregunto a su hermano del futuro.

-Eso lo sabrás mañana-Dijo ahora la polaca de forma tranquila-Por ahora hay que descansar.

Dicho esto dejaron el tema para el día siguiente se notaba que ambas naciones futuristas estaban cansadas, una vez que comieron un poco se dedicaron a repartirse por la casa, el pequeño Felix quería que sus tías durmieran con el cosa que Ucrania y Bielorrusia aceptaron, los demás se acomodarían en la sala o donde pudieran.

-¡Chicos la cena esta servida!-Grita desde la cocina la mexicana.

Todos los hombres que estaban viéndose las caras o jugando con el niño fueron al comedor y se sentaron como pudieron ya que la mesa era solo para tres personas, una vez que todos estaban ya terminaron de cenar se fueron a dormir que sobra decir que todos o por lo menos la mitad durmieron amontonados ya que hacia mucho frió.

 ** _En el cuarto de Polonia y Rusia (del futuro)_**

Ambos estaban con el celular o teléfono en la mano haciendo llamadas a sus contactos mas cercanos para avisarles que había reunión mañana por la mañana en Moscu y que llevaran a sus hijos o por lo menos a quienes tuvieron hijos y que no faltaran por nada del mundo.

-Bueno ya terminamos solo nos queda una pareja a la que debemos hablarle-Dijo Ivan del futuro-Te cedo el honor.

-Muy gracioso-Le reprocho la polaca del futuro, cruzada de brazos.

-Sabes que no me llevo bien con ella, ademas de que su esposo es muy amigo tuyo-Dijo eso ultimo con cierto aire celoso.

-Déjate de celos innecesarios Ivan-Se quejo mientras marcaba el numero-Emily cariño, mañana hay reunión en Moscu, que no se te olvide-Y colgó sin dar tiempo a la americana de hablar.

-Eso fue rápido-Comento el ruso impresionado.

-Estoy cansada y quiero dormir-Se acostó y se tapo hasta la cabeza-No molestes.

Ivan del futuro solo suspiro y sonrió, nunca entenderá como fue que esa polaca irreverente lo atrapo.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente._**

Al momento en que salio el sol fueron levantados por una polaca embarazada del futuro que al parecer estaba de malas.

-¡Arriba flojos!-Grito mientras abría las cortinas de la sala.

Al momento en hizo eso el sol les dio de lleno y dejo ciego a mas de uno.

-¡Mis ojos arden!-Grito Rumanía mientras se cubría los ojos y se tiraba al suelo.

-Hay no seas panchero nadie quiere madrugar-Le reclamo Lucia mientras se estiraba en su lugar.

Muy a duras penas todos se levantaron y caminaron en estado zombie al comedor donde ya estaban la ucraniana y la bielorrusa junto al pequeño Felix, todos se sentaron y comieron lo que les sirvieron pero algunos miraban como la Felka del futuro comía como vagabunda lo que había en su plato.

.¿Que? Mi hijo demanda comida y yo se la voy a dar-Se defendió la mujer.

-No puedo creerlo-Dijo la Polonia del pasado mientras dejaba su cabeza caer en la mesa.

-Madre es graciosa-Dijo el niño con una sonrisa como la de Ivan.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar todos se encaminaron a donde seria la reunión, pero como estaban algo alejados del lugar señalado tardarían un poco en llegar, todos ya se estaban preguntando con quien estaban casados en ese futuro o como lucían sus amigos y compañeros.

 _ **En el lugar de la reunión.**_

Ya habían llegado todos al salón de reuniones y algunos llegaron con hijos.

-¿Porque nos habrán pedido que trajéramos a nuestros hijos?-Pregunto México del Norte del futuro que miraba que sus gemelos no hicieran alguna travesura.

-No lo se, pero debe ser algo muy delicada para que nos manden a llamar a todos-Comento Inglaterra del futuro mientas miraba que su hija no anduviera acosando a los hijos de los demás.

Fue en ese momento en que las puertas se abrieron frente a las parejas y demás naciones del futuro que todos quedaron boquiabiertos, ya que detrás del Rusia y la Polonia

Las naciones del pasado se quedaron con la boca hasta el suelo ya que frente a ellos estaban ciertas parejas que algunos nunca se imaginaban y otros se sonrojaban ya que era demasiado obvio que terminarían juntos, pero aun así no cabían de la sorpresa.

-¡¿Me case contigo?!-Exclamaron la misma frase que la pareja anterior y haciendo los mismo gestos que la polaca y el ruso de su tiempo.

-¿Porque hay dos como mi madre y mi padre?-Preguntaron los niños de las parejas del futuro al ver a sus padres del pasado

-¡¿Tenemos hijos?!-Volvieron a exclamar los nuevos implicados.

Nadie pudo decir mas, ya que mas de uno termino en el suelo victima de un desmayo.


	4. Chapter 4: Cap 3: La locura empieza

**Antes que nada quiero decir que me alegra que les este gustando mi fic y quiero agradecer a todos los que dan su apoyo aunque no sean muchos se agradece.**

 **Bueno ahora si, vamos con el capitulo nwn**

 **ACLARATORIA: Los personajes usados en este fic no son de mi propiedad son de su creador, solo algunos OC son míos así como lo hijos de las naciones.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3._**

 _ **La locura comienza. (Parte 1)**_

Ya habían podido traer de vuelta a la vida a quienes se habían desmayado y ahora todos estaban en sus lugares para dar inicio a su reunión.

-¿Para que nos mandaron a llamar maldición?-Pregunto Romano del futuro que por lo que veían no se le quitaba su amargura con nada.

-Lovino no hables de ese modo frente a nuestro hijo-Le regaño Seychelles del futuro cruzada de brazos.

Romano del futuro solo se sonrojo al ver que casi todos se reían de el al ser regañado por su mujer.

-Bueno ¿ya nos van a decir para que estamos aqui y el porque de esta junta que no tenia programada?-Quiso saber Bielorrusia del futuro cruzada de brazos.

La bielorrusa del pasado se quedo mirando a su "yo" del futuro y noto que efectivamente tenia un anillo de casada pero mirando a su lado noto que el Corea del futuro también tenia el mismo anillo, aun no podía creer que Yong y ella estuvieran casados y que tuvieran una hija, hablando de eso miro a lado del Yong del futuro y miro a una niña de cabello negro liso, ojos azules como los de ella y piel blanca como la nieve, en apariencia se parecía a Natasha, pero en personalidad era la de su padre.

-Primero que nada, ¿no falta nadie?-Pregunto Ivan del futuro a los presentes.

-Mi esposa y yo estamos presentes-Dijo Taiwan del futuro ya que era obvio que no notarían a su linda esposa.

-¿Seguro Taiwan? Yo no veo a nadie a tu lado, solo veo un oso-Dijo Hong Kong del futuro mirando a lado de su hermano.

Ese comentario le costo un golpe del taiwanes que le molestaba que no notaran a Maddie, nadie mas dijo nada e Islandia del futuro fue a ayudar a su esposo junto a su hijo Gunner.

En ese momento entraron dos figuras a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos, todos los del pasado notaron que eran China y Portugal del futuro, junto con una silueta mas pequeña que estaba escondida detrás de la asiática del futuro.

"Perdonen el retraso Aru" Se disculpo la china del futuro con los demás.

"Si, pero la nena no se despertaba" Habló ahora el portugués del futuro.

Tanto la China y el Portugal del pasado se miraron y se sonrojaron sin poder creerlo, y no eran los únicos que no lo creían.

"Tenemos otro hijo?" Preguntaron la asiática y el portugués del pasado con caras de impactados.

"Tengo una hermana?" Preguntó estupefacto el Macau del pasado.

"Si, y es una niña Aru" Rectifico China del futuro sonriendo.

"No te preocupes, yo reaccione igual que tu cuando supe que iba a tener otra hermana" Dijo el Macau del futuro sonriendo.

"Presentate ante tus padres del pasado hija" Le pidió Portugal del futuro a su hija.

"Si papá!" Exclamo alegre "Me llamo Elizama Da Silva Wang"

"Como la abuela Iberia?" Preguntó Shun del pasado mirando a sus padres.

"Tu padre dijo que si eras niña te pondría así, pero resultaste ser niño Aru" Confesó la China del pasado algo apenada.

Portugal del pasado por su parte miraba a Rusia del pasado y le sonreía con superioridad como diciéndole: "Yo voy a estar Chun Yin y tu no".

Una vez que ya estaban todos y que Emily recibiera un zape en la cabeza por parte de su cuñado y sobrino y un regaño en conjunto de su esposo, Lituania, de su hijo Jonathan y de ambas Inglaterra (la del futuro y la del pasado) por ser una descuidada y no notar que había golpeado a su joven hermana Maddie cuando lanzo un avión de papel y por error le dio en uno de sus ojos, todo iba normal.

"Yo digo que cada pareja se quede con su familia determinada" Habló Alemania del futuro.

"Yo opino lo mismo, aparte seria curioso convivir con nuestros "yo" pasados" Opino Japón del futuro.

Los del pasado se le quedaron viendo raro al del futuro y luego vieron a Japón del pasado.

"Diste tu opinión?" Preguntó incrédulo Hungria del pasado.

"Ni yo lo creo" Dijo el pobre japones de pasado.

Una vez que llegaron a ese acuerdo todos se fueron a sus hogares y cada parejas de naciones se llevaron a sus "yo" pasados con ellos.

 ** _En otra parte (en el pasado)_**

Escocia les estaba gritoneando a sus tres hermanos por perder a Inglaterra, mientras los demás intentaban calmar al escoces para que no asesinara a sus hermanos.

"Mejor concentrate en ayudarme a regresar a mis amigos idiota" Se quejo Noruega un poco fastidiada de tanto escándalo.

Escocia solo suspiro y sin mas se calmo y trató de ayudar a la noruega.

"Esta segura de que podrá regresar a Lucí y a los demás?" Pregunto Maddie curiosa.

"Si estoy segura" Le respondió la noruega mientras leía un libro de hechizos.

Noruega, México del Norte, Macau y Taiwan eran los únicos que la notaba, junto con Cuba su mejor amigo, pero en ese momento Emily se acerco a Noruega.

"Porque hablas con un oso Noruega?" Preguntó curiosa la estadounidense curiosa.

La noruega se agacho a tiempo antes de que un libro le diera a ella, pero el libro le dio a su objetivo, la cara de Emily.

"Taiwan eso duele!" Se quejo la americana casi llorando.

"Te lo mereces por mensa" Dijo el taiwanes molesto.

"Quieren callarse todos? Quiero buscar un modo de comunicarme con Alice" Dijo irritado el escoces.

Todos guardaron silencio para no desconcentrar a los magos, a Romano le era muy difícil estar quieto pero lo lograba por Bélgica, España y Seychelles.

Cuando ya había pasado un buen rato y que la gran mayoría iba a explotar de la desesperación, Noruega hablo.

"Tengo el hechizo de comunicación" Dijo con total naturalidad.

Todos se acercaron para escuchar lo que decía el hechizo.


	5. Chapter 5: Cap 4: La locura empieza

**Bueno espero que este capitulo les guste y agradezco a quienes estén apoyando mi historia, bien no tengo nada mas que decir mas que disfruten y tengan una feliz Noche Buena, Navidad y Año Nuevo.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen son de su genialoso creador, solo son mios algunos OC y los hijos de las naciones.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 4._**

 ** _La locura empieza (Parte 2)_**

Una vez que Noruega encontró el hechizo de comunicación pidió un espejo y cuando se lo llevaron recito el hechizo, en ese momento, el espejo se ilumino con una potente luz.

"Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que haga contacto con Alice o con quien este en el rango del hechizo" Explico la noruega con calma.

Todos esperaban que no tardara mucho, ya que mas de uno estaba nervioso.

 ** _Mientras en el futuro._**

Inglaterra y Francia del pasado estaban en su futura casa que era una enorme casa de dos pisos, rustica, y con decoración simple, ambas naciones del pasado estaban mirando la casa cuando un espejo de la sala empezó a brillar.

"Parece que mi hermano no estará muy feliz" Dijo la inglesa algo nerviosa de enfrentar la ira de Escocia.

Fue al espero y pronuncio una palabra en un lenguaje extraño y apareció la imagen de su hermano que estaba con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno aquí vamos" Dijo Alice en tono cansado.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo Escocia ya exigía una respuesta a lo que su hermana le contaba, y amenazaba al francés de muerte si se atrevía a tocarla, cuando quedo en claro lo que dijeron la inglesa y el francés la comunicación se acabo.

"Algo me dice que cuando Regresemos debes correr" Dijo Alice.

"Lo se" Dijo con cierto temor.

Ambos bajaron cuando su futura hija les llamo para la comida.

 ** _En el pasado._**

"Lo voy a matar!" Gritaron los hermanos de la inglesa enojados.

"Chicos no es necesario que enloquescan, no es para tanto" Dijo Seychelles tranquila "Mi hermano no es tan malo"

En ese momento se arrepintió de haber hablado, ya que los Irlanda, Gales y Escocia la empezaron a atacar, pero cuando ella iba a decirles unas cuantas verdades, alguien se le adelanto.

"Ya dejenla en paz bastardos, ni que ustedes hubieran sido los mejores hermanos con la inglesa rabiosa" Dijo irritado Romano, aunque en cierto modo orgulloso, sabia que había dado en un nervio de los hermanos de Inglaterra.

"Bueno hay que encontrar el modo de regresarlos lo antes posible" Dijo la noruega tranquila, aunque disimulando su preocupación.

 ** _En el futuro._**

 ** _(Casa de la familia Bonnefoy-Kirkland)_**

Ambas parejas estaban sentadas a la mesa junto a la menor del grupo que parecía muy feliz de tener dos mamás y dos papás.

"Y como fue que terminamos juntos?" Pregunto Inglaterra del pasado.

"No es bueno saber mucho de su futuro" Dijo Inglaterra del futuro y bebió un poco de té "Solo les diré que somos felices juntos, aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias"

Ambas naciones del pasado se miraron y luego a sus "yo" del futuro que se sonreían mutuamente y se tomaban de la mano.

"Si parecen felices" Dijo Francia del pasado en un susurro.

"Cierto" Le respondió Inglaterra del pasado.

Por debajo de la mesa ambos se tomaron de las manos sin poder evitarlo, era obvio que en el fondo ambos se amaban.

La joven Diana solo sonrió mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto a sus amigos.

 ** _(Casa de la familia Honda-Fernandez)_**

En la casa de esta familia todo era paz y tranquilidad, hasta que los gemelos hicieron de las suyas con sus padres del pasado.

"Saori, Alejandro!" Grito la mexicana del futuro furiosa.

Los chicos salieron corriendo esquivando la chancla voladora de su madre.

"Ayuda papá!" Corrieron a esconderse detrás de su padre del futuro.

"Lucía-echan, no deberías de enojarte tanto, solo fue una broma inofensiva" Dijo con calma el japones del futuro.

"Es una broma inofensiva que tus hijos metieran al baño a tu "yo" del pasado cuando mi "yo" del pasado se estaba bañando?" Preguntó cruzada de brazos con la chancla aun en mano.

Kiku del futuro miro a sus hijos serio, cuando eso pasaba significaba que estaba molesto y eso no era bueno para ellos.

"Niños, eso es cierto?" Pregunto el japones del futuro de forma aterradora.

"No, como cree otou sama" Dijeron a la vez en tono inocente.

En ese momento apareció Japón del pasado con una clara marca roja en la mejilla.

"No volveré a confiar en mía propios hijos" Dijo para después desplomarse en el suelo.

La mexicana del futuro se acerco a ayudarlo y se lo llevo a que descansara un poco.

"Están castigados por tres semanas, sin teléfono, salidas y sin tv" Dijo el japones del futuro.

"Podremos sobrevivir" Dijeron orgullosos los gemelos.

"Y sin anime, manga e Internet" Dijo ahora Lucia del futuro con una sonrisa diabólica.

"No!" Lloro Saori dramáticamente.

"Acabame de matar!" Rogó Alejandro con desesperación.

Una vez en la cena y que México del pasado se disculpara con Japón del pasado por el golpe que le dio por error todo fue paz y tranquilidad, con algún que otro lloriqueo de lis gemelos para que les levantaran el castigo, pero sin resultados.

 ** _(Casa de la familia Hedervary-Bielshmith)_**

La asombrosa Prusia del futuro estaba en el baño haciendo quien sabe que cosa y ya estaba preocupando a su hijo, sus esposos y a su "yo" del pasado.

"Que creen que este haciendo?" Pregunto Hungria del pasado a su "yo" futuro.

"Recuerdo que hizo lo mismo cuando estaba embaraza de Frederick" Dijo tranquilo Hungria del futuro mirando la puerta del baño.

En ese momento, salio Julchen del futuro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y corrió a abrazar a Elliot del futuro.

"Que ocurre Julchen?" Pregunto curioso el húngaro del futuro.

"Estoy embarazada otra vez!" Exclamo feliz de la vida.

Elliot del futuro sonrió y abrazo a su mujer le alegraba la noticia.

"Voy a tener un asombroso hermano!" Grito emocionado Frederick.

Mientras que la familia del futuro festejaba la noticia los del pasado se quedaron pasmados por la noticia.

"Vamos a tener dos hijos al parecer" Dijo Hungria del pasado atónito.

"Eso parece" Dijo en el mismo tono Prusia del pasado.

Sin dejar de ver a la familia feliz se tomaron de las manos entrelazaban los dedos y sonreían, a ellos igual les hacia feliz la noticia.

 ** _(Casa de la familia Lupei-Braginskaya)_**

Esa casa era una locura Rumania del futuro estaba intentando enseñar a su hijo el arte de la magia, aunque este ultimo prefería estar ayudando a su madre en la parcela de cultivo que había en el patio de su casa.

"Papá ya te dije que yo no quiero sera mago, bueno no por el momento" Dijo un poco tímido.

"Estas seguro? Tu eres el siguiente en la generación del nuevo Magic Trio!" Exclamo alegre el rumano del futuro.

"Vladimir, no presiones al niño, Demyan es libre de decidir lo que quiere" Dijo Ucrania del futuro con calma.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó el rumano del futuro apenado.

La Ucrania y el Rumania del pasado miraban la convivencia entre los integrantes de la familia.

"No puedo creer que termine contigo Ucrania" Dijo en tono calmado Rumania del pasado mirando la escena de su "yo" futuro ayudando al "yo" de Ucrania en la parcela.

"No te hace feliz?" Preguntó mirándolo con cierto temor de lo que fuera a decir y con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Rumania del pasado la volteo a ver y le sonrió un poco tomandola de la mano.

"Claro que me hace feliz" Dijo sonriendo alegre.

Ucrania del pasado sonrió también y con su mano libre se seco las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos que eran lágrimas de felicidad.

 ** _(Casa de la familia Bielshmith-Vargas)_**

En ese momento estaba la familia y la pareja del pasado viendo la convivencia entre los tres integrantes de esa familia.

"Greta, como te fue en la escuela?" Pregunto Alemania del futuro algo serio.

"Me fue bien, el tío Estonia nos enseño mucho de tecnología" Dijo contenta la chica.

"Eso es bueno Greta" Sonrió Italia del futuro.

"Perdón pero podemos hacer una pregunta" Pidió la italiana del pasado alzando la mano.

"Claro" Dijo sonriendo Italia del futuro.

"Como fue que nos casamos?" Pregunto esta vez Alemania del pasado.

"Greta, puedes retirarte un momento?" Pidió el alemán del futuro.

La chica asintió y se retiró sin chistar, una vez que estuvieron solos las dos parejas la pareja del futuro empezó a hablar.

-Ya deberían de saberlo-Dijo ahora Alemania del futuro.

-Si Doitsu logro salir del Friendzone, duramos varios años de relación y finalmente me propuso matrimonio-Dijo como si nada la italiana del futuro sonriendo.

La pareja del pasado solo se sonrojo un poco ante lo dicho por el "yo" futuro de Felicia.

En ese momento entro corriendo la joven Greta emocionada como nunca y fue directo a su madre del futuro.

-¡Mamma, adivina!-Exclamo de mas emocionada.

-¿Que ocurre Greta?-Pregunto tranquila la italiana del futuro.

-¡Hermes me invito a salir!-Exclamo muy feliz.

En ese momento y por algún motivo la chispa de celos de ambos Alemania se prendió.

-¿Quien es Hermes?-Pregunto curiosa Italia del pasado sin notar el aura oscura que se formaba a su lado.

-Es el hijo de Turquía y Grecia-Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-No iras sola, y menos con ese muchacho-Dijeron a la vez los alemanes con el ceño fruncido.

Conocían de sobra a la griega y sabían que era un poco pervertida en esos temas de pareja.

-Pappa-Dijo en modo de ruego.

-Luddy-Dijeron ambas italias con cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

-Ademas no iremos solos-Dijo Greta.

-¿Quienes irán?-Pregunto Alemania del futuro.

-Pues todos mis amigos, sobre todo el primo Angelo.

-Bueno pero no te separes de el, y si me entero de que ese niño loco te hizo algo lo mato y te castigo por lo que te resta de eternidad-Dijo Alemania del futuro en tono serio.

-No te preocupes Vater, estaré bien-Sonrió la chica y salio corriendo junto a sus dos madres para buscar que ponerse.

-No importa cuantas veces lo hagan, sigo cayendo en la misma trampa-Dijo el alemán del pasado dando un suspiro.

-Pero así las amamos-Dijo ahora el del futuro con una sonrisa.

 ** _(Casa de la familia Im Soo-Arlovzkaya)_**

La familia estaba comiendo en el mas absoluto silencio, cosa rara ya que Corea era conocido por ser todo menos callado, pero ahora Yong del futuro se comportaba aun mas maduro que su versión del pasado.

-Hoy hice un retrato familiar en la clase de arte mami-Dijo la jovencita sonriendo a ambas parejas.

Bielorrusia del pasado no supo muy bien como reaccionar al contrario que su "yo" del futuro que le acaricio el cabello con cariño a la chica.

-Debió de ser muy bonito-Dijo Bielorrusia del futuro con una leve sonrisa.

-Eso es obvio, nuestro princesa es muy talentosa-Dijo ahora Corea del futuro sonriendo orgulloso.

La niña siguió contando lo que hizo en sus clases de ese día junto a sus amigos, la pareja del pasado solo miraba en silencio la escena, en verdad se notaban muy contentos y que eran una familia unida y amorosa.

-Bueno al parecer tenemos un futuro juntos Natasha-Susurro el coreano del pasado tomando la mano de Bielorrusia del pasado.

-Si así parece-Dijo sin dejar de ver la escena de los tres riendo muy felices, sin poder evitarlo sonrió un poco.

Yong del pasado miro a la Natasha de su tiempo y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, la mano de Bielorrusia del pasado eran heladas, pero ante el tacto del coreano esta se calentó un poco y sin poder evitarlo ella se sonrojo un poco.

En ese momento, la joven Anna saco su celular y pego un grito.

-¡No puede ser, hoy hay reunión de amigos en casa de Diana!

-Yo te llevo al aeropuerto-Dijo Corea del futuro.

-Gracias padre-Le sonrió.

Después de eso, Anna se fue corriendo a su cuarto junto a sus dos madres para alistarse para eso noche.

 ** _(Casa de la familia Wang-Bonnefoy)_**

Una vez concluida la comida la familia estaba sentada alrededor de una mesa jugando un buen juego de poker, y para sorpresa de ambas parejas su hijo estaba ganando todas las partidas.

-Y volví a ganar-Dijo de lo mas relajado Cristopher mostrando sus cartas.

-No puede ser, es la primera vez que Cristopher juega y nos esta ganando-Se quejo Mónaco del futuro.

-¿No sera que lo heredo de nosotros?-Pregunto Macau del pasado con una sonrisa.

-Pues sea lo que sea, estoy orgulloso de el-Comento Macau del futuro con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿otra jugada?-Propuso Mónaco del pasado.

-Jueguen ustedes yo me tengo que ir a preparar.

-¿Para que?-Pregunto las dos parejas al unisono.

-Hoy hay reunión de amigos en casa de Diana.

-Yo te llevo al aeropuerto, si gustas-Dijo Macau del futuro.

-Gracias padre.

Y se fue a su cuarto para prepararse para salir.

 ** _(Casa de la familia Da silva-Wang)_**

En ese momento, Elizama estaba peleando con su padre para que la dejara salir con sus amigos, mientras la pareja del pasado y la China del futuro miraban la escena.

-¡No es justo!-Se quejo la chica molesta.

-¡En resumen señorita mientras vivas bajo mi techo obedecerás mis reglas!-Le devolvió el portugués del futuro.

-Padre por favor, ya soy grande-Rogo la niña.

-¿Quienes van a ir?-Pregunto cruzado de brazos-Tal vez lo considere.

-Ira mi sobrino Cristopher.

-Puede que te deje ir-Dijo en modo pensativo-Solo si no te despegas de el.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto la chica.

-Si claro, pero me llego a enterar de que te fuiste aparte o que un muchacho te toco-Antes de que terminara recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-No amenaces a los hijos de mis amigos Aru-Le regaño China del futuro.

-Tranquilo padre, nada va a pasar.

Y se fue seguida de sus dos madres para que la ayudaran a cambiarse.

-Y creí que criar a Shun fue difícil-Dijo Portugal del pasado dando un suspiro.

 ** _(Casa de la familia Braginsky-Lukasiewickz)_**

En ese momento, el joven Felix estaba tirando su ropa fuera de su armario y entrando en pánico.

-¡No tengo nada que ponerme!-Grito desesperado.

-¿Que cosa pasa aquí?-Entro Polonia del futuro, y vio el desastre, una vena tipo anime se le hincho en la sien.

-¡Madre, ¿sabes donde esta mi traje que uso para salir?!-Le pregunto ignorando el peligro inminente.

-Felix-Canturreo el nombre de su hijo con una sonrisa parecida a la de su esposo.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo el joven muchacho tenia un chichón en la cabeza y lagrimones en los ojos, mientras que Polonia del futuro tenia una sarten en la mano molesta.

-Y no saldrás de aquí hasta que este cuarto este impecable-Le dijo seria-Yo buscare tu ropa.

-Si madre-Se lamento el pobre chico.

En ese momento bajo y todos se le quedaron viendo a la polaca del futuro, y esta les devolvió la mirada.

-¿Que?-Pregunto con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Nada-Le respondieron la pareja del pasado y Rusia del futuro.

Después de un rato Felix ya estaba listo para salir.

-Te llevo al aeropuerto-Dijo Rusia del futuro a su hijo.

-¡No hables con gente extraña, no te separes del grupo y nada de beber!-Le grito Polonia del futuro cuando ya iban en el auto.

Polonia y Rusia del pasado miraban todo en silencio.

-Bien parece que tenemos que aprender a llevarnos bien-Dijo Rusia del pasado.

-Si vamos a ser pareja, hay que hacerlo-Dijo dando un suspiro Polonia del pasado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando en eso la polaca del futuro llego con una bandeja con tazas de chocolate caliente y galletas.

-Disfruten-Les dijo mientras ella se sentaba en uno de las sofás.

 _ **En el punto de reunión.**_

Ya todos estaban en un café que Diana había reservado para esa reunión de amigos.

-Bueno antes de empezar, ¿Están todos?-Pregunto la anglo-francesa.

Greta empezó a contar a todos y noto que faltaban dos personas.

-Faltan los gemelos Vee-Dijo a la anfitriona.

-De seguro hicieron de las suyas-Se quejo Angelo rodando los ojos.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y dejaron entrar a los gemelos Honda Fernandez.

-Perdonen el retraso-Dijeron a la vez.

-Pero tuvimos que hacerle la llorona a Otou sama y a Okaa sama para que nos dejaran venir-Dijo Saori y se sentó a lado de Jonathan.

Después de eso, todos empezaron a hablar sobre las relaciones de sus padres del pasado, bueno solo los que los tenían.

-Yo digo que, son muy lindos-Dijo la pequeña Kaja Von Bock Galante, la hija de Estonia y Letonia.

-Esa es una gran observación Kaja-La felicito Frederick haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Y así se la pasaron hablando sobre cosas cotidiana y lo que harían para poder ayudar a los del pasado a regresar a su tiempo, ya que el Magic Trió segunda generación (Diana, Demyan y Loki) ya estaban trabajando en eso.


End file.
